Sasuke
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Sasuke intenta meditar acerca de su venganza, pero Naruto no se lo pone nada fácil.


**Importante:** Todos mis trabajos tienen todos los derechos reservados en Safe Creative. Mi fanfic está protegido por las leyes de copyright y tratados internacionales. Esto significa que si me plagias puedo tomar medidas legales contra ti que van desde **pagar una multa** hasta **pena de cárcel** que se hará efectiva en cuanto los de Safe Creative rastreen el IP de tu equipo.

**Sumary:** Sasuke intenta meditar acerca de su venganza, pero Naruto no se lo pone nada fácil.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** POV Sasuke. Shonen ai extra suave (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) Basado en el primer Naruto (el Naruto pequeño)

**Sasuke:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Camino en silencio por las calles de Konoha. La gente todavía sigue reparando los daños que dejaron el ataque de La Arena y El Sonido. Apenas han pasado unos días desde el funeral del Tercer Hokage. Poco a poco todo va volviendo a la normalidad.

─¡Oye! ¡Oye… Sasuke! ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a usar el chidori?

Esa voz impaciente a mi lado me recuerda que no iba caminando solo. Ese dobe… En mi paseo pasé frente a Ichiraku, y Naruto que estaba allí como siempre, me vio y se auto invitó a pasear conmigo. Y ahora el muy idiota ha empezado a exigirme que le enseñe a crear el chidori.

─Nunca ─le contesté con voz seca, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

─¿¡Qué!? ─grita tan fuerte que seguro se ha escuchado en toda la villa─. ¡Sasuke creído'ttebayo! ─Veo por el rabillo del ojo que me señala de forma acusadora y molesta─. ¡Enséñame a usar el chidori!

─No ─es todo lo que digo.

─¡Teme! ─protesta.

─Usuratonkachi.

Escucho que sigue protestando y llamándome "teme". Llego al puente donde a veces hemos esperado a Kakashi y me recargo tranquilamente en la baranda, intentando ignorar a Naruto con su berrinche.

─¡Está bien! ─me dice─. ¡No me enseñes el chidori, idiota! ¡Te juro que aprenderé una técnica mucho más poderosa que el chidori! ¡Seré más fuerte que tú!

Eso último llama mi atención. Giro levemente la cabeza para verle. Él está de brazos cruzados y se ve decidido.

_¡Seré más fuerte que tú!_

Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. Casi de inmediato viene a mí el recuerdo de la batalla de Naruto contra Gaara. Yo estaba seguro de que Naruto no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar a Gaara, pero finalmente… ¿En qué momento Naruto se ha vuelto tan fuerte? No lo entiendo. Incluso mostró poderes que hasta ahora yo desconocía que poseyera. Varias veces me pregunté si quien estaba luchando realmente era Naruto. Se veía tan diferente a como es normalmente…

Primero estaba tan asustado que apenas hacía nada, sólo recibir los ataques; y después, de repente fue todo lo contrario. Y yo… apenas pude hacer nada, sólo mirar.

¿Qué clase de entrenamiento habrá hecho Naruto en ese mes que no nos vimos?

Hace poco prácticamente seguía siendo ese tonto asustadizo al que tenía que ayudar y proteger a cada rato. ¿En qué momento las cosas han cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes en que Naruto se estaba haciendo tan fuerte? Él sigue avanzando y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, mientras que yo… ¿Qué es lo que yo he hecho hasta ahora? ¿Acaso no me he vuelto más fuerte? ¿No ha servido de nada todo mi entrenamiento?

Inconscientemente cierro los puños con fuerza sobre la baranda de madera. Me siento frustrado. Soy un vengador, necesito hacerme más fuerte que él pronto, más fuerte que la persona que asesinó a todo el clan Uchiha: Uchiha Itachi. Tengo que seguir entrenando y superar mi límite de dos veces en usar el chidori. ¡Tengo que matarle!

─Aunque pensándolo mejor sí me gustaría aprender el chidori dattebayo. ─Escucho vagamente la voz de Naruto, y le observo de soslayo. El dobe imita torpemente mi postura inicial para el chidori─. Es así, ¿verdad? ¡Chidori! ─grita de repente, haciéndome fruncir el ceño─. ¡Chidori! ¡Chidori! Arg… ¡Sasuke, ayúdame, no sé qué hago mal! ─me exige con voz frustrada.

Yo sólo le ignoro y vuelvo a hundirme en mis pensamientos. Entrenaré más duro todavía, hasta poder usar el chidori más de dos veces, más de tres veces… ¡mucho más! Aunque no me he recuperado todavía del hecho de que el sello maldito controlara mi cuerpo y me dejara sin poder moverme. Naruto también terminó mal parado, pero lo que me sorprende es que las heridas que tenía en las mejillas y la frente ya están totalmente curadas. No hay ni rastro de ellas, como si nunca hubieran existido. Incluso ya lleva puesto de nuevo el protector en la frente. Naruto no deja de sorprenderme, por algo es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

─¡Chidori! Nng… ¡no me sale!

De verdad me pregunto seriamente si el Naruto que nos protegió a Sakura y a mí de Gaara, y el usuratonkachi que tengo gritando como poseído a mi lado son la misma persona. Y además, este dobe ya me está empezando a fastidiar con tanto grito, así no puedo pensar. Me dan ganas de lanzarlo por el puente, a ver si así se calla.

─¡Si tú no me quieres ayudar, se lo pediré a Kakashi sensei! ¡Teme!

Ya no puedo más, si escucho otro grito más me va a explotar la cabeza. En un arrebato de enojo, le tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta con brusquedad y activo mi sharingan.

─Para usar el chidori… ─comienzo hablando frío y evitando alzar el tono de voz─… tienes que tener estos ojos.

Él sólo me observa algo tenso, le escucho tragar saliva de forma sonora y lo mejor de todo, logro que cierre la boca de una vez. Después de unos segundos mirándonos en silencio, finalmente mis ojos vuelven a su color original y sin ser brusco suelto al dobe del agarre y me vuelvo a apoyar en la baranda del puente. Pasan varios segundos más que me parecen minutos y todo sigue en silencio. Eso es raro. No creí hacer callar a este tonto por tanto rato. No muy seguro, giro el rostro y le miro. Él también me observa, todavía con esa mirada sorprendida. Tal vez me he pasado.

─Bueno… ─Le veo sonreír algo nervioso, rascándose la nuca─, haberlo dicho antes, teme. Igualmente le voy a pedir a Kakashi sensei que me enseñe. ─Le oigo susurrar algo que no logré escuchar después de que me llamó teme.

─¿Qué has susurrado? ─Juraría que ha dicho algo de Kakashi.

─Ah… ─De repente veo cómo de un ágil salto hacia atrás se sube en la baranda del puente, quedando de cuclillas y con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas─. Sólo me preguntaba por qué de repente te has puesto de mal humor. Eso dije. ─Sonríe nervioso otra vez, y eso me hace no creerle, pero no me voy a poner a discutir por eso.

─Llevas no sé cuánto rato gritando idioteces. Seguro te ha escuchado toda la aldea ─le contesto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Le veo sonrojarse levemente avergonzado y luego frunce también el entrecejo.

─No es cierto ─me discute.

─Claro que sí, y lo sabes ─afirmo serio.

─Si me hubieras enseñado el chidori la primera vez que te lo pedí, no habría gritado'ttebayo.

¿La primera vez que me lo pidió? ¡Jum! Eso sí que es "gracioso". Creo que el idiota no conoce la diferencia entre "pedir" y "exigir" las cosas, y eso es lo que él ha hecho toda la tarde, exigir.

─¿Qué fue lo que no te quedó claro cuando dije que necesitas estos ojos para usar el chidori?

─¡Eso sólo es una excusa para no enseñarme! ─me discute haciéndose un poco hacia delante.

─¡Usuratonkachi! ─Le fulmino con la mirada, y él me mira del mismo modo en respuesta por el insulto. Tal vez sí debería tirarlo por el puente, sólo sería cuestión de tocarle levemente y perdería el equilibrio.

─¡Sasuke creído, lo que pasa es que quieres esa técnica para ti sólo! ─Se acerca un poco más─. ¡Teme!

El grito se ha escuchado tan cerca que incluso ha movido levemente algunos pelos de mi flequillo. Yo ya no digo nada. No tengo ganas de seguirle el juego al usuratonkachi y ponerme a gritar como él. Si él quiere gritar, que lo haga hasta quedar afónico. Yo sólo le aguanto la mirada hasta que decida cansarse, que no se piense que me intimida o algo así. Me desconcierto un poco, aunque no lo exteriorizo, al ver que de repente su mirada cambia a una sorprendida. ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Pasa del enojo extremo a la sorpresa en décimas de segundos.

─La academia… ─susurra. Su aliento me golpea los labios, y yo me pongo algo tenso al saber qué ha querido decir con esas dos palabras. Sin darnos cuenta hemos acabado en la misma posición que aquella vez, y de nuevo con el enojo no nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestra cercanía. Yo no me atrevo a moverme y parece ser que él tampoco. Por suerte ahora no hay nadie cercano que pueda empujarnos para que "eso" vuelva a pasar. Siento constantemente su cálido aliento chocar en mis labios y eso me agita un poco─. Muévete… Sasuke ─me susurra de nuevo.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué me mueva yo? Es por su culpa, otra vez, que estamos en esta comprometida situación. ¿¡Y por qué rayos me agita tanto todo esto!?

─Si me muevo yo, me voy a caer dattebayo. ─Reparo en lo que me dice y es cierto. Si él se hace hacia atrás, caerá al río. Sí, mejor me muevo yo─. Sasuke… ─me llama en un susurro algo nervioso, esperando que me aparte.

Los segundos pasan, y yo no me muevo. Mis piernas no quieren responder. Es como si esperara que ocurriera algo… que Naruto hiciera algo. Parpadeo al verle acercarse más a mí, cerrando los ojos.

¿Él… va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?

Nuestras narices se rozan suavemente y casi al instante siento el toque de sus labios. Yo permanezco quieto y sin cerrar los ojos. Nunca pensé que esto se volvería a repetir. Lo de la academia fue un accidente, y por eso finalmente no maté a Naruto después. Pero, ¿y ahora? Nadie nos ha empujado, ni a él ni a mí. Él se acercó a mí por su propia voluntad y yo no me he apartado. Siento cómo hace más presión entre nuestros labios y después se mantiene quieto. Nunca imaginé que yo haría esto, pero… poco a poco cierro los ojos y dejo que todo suceda.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos así, a mí me parece una eternidad, aunque seguro apenas son unos segundos.

El repentino aleteo y el trinar de unos pájaros cercanos nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y provocó que nos separáramos con brusquedad.

─¡Sasuke! ─Reacciono al escuchar el grito de Naruto, y como a cámara lenta veo que pierde el equilibrio por el brusco movimiento y cae hacia atrás.

No sé cómo, pero antes siquiera de poder pensarlo ya tengo a Naruto sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza. ¿En qué momento yo he…? Es como aquella vez en el País de la Ola, mi cuerpo se ha movido por su propia voluntad. Tsk… ni yo mismo me comprendo. He estado toda la tarde deseando lanzar al dobe por el puente, y ahora que se cae, me lanzo con una velocidad increíble a sujetarle de caer. ¿Por qué me pasa esto con él? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reacciona así?

─Sólo sabes causar problemas, usuratonkachi ─digo con esfuerzo.

No es que Naruto sea especialmente ligero, y el hecho de estarle sujetando sólo con una mano no ayuda. Apoyo el pecho en la baranda y extiendo mi otra mano hacia él. Naruto la toma sin dudar y empiezo a subirlo lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que logro subirlo, ambos respiramos agitados, yo por el esfuerzo y él supongo que por los nervios del momento.

─Dobe, ¿cómo puedes ser tan torpe? ─le riño. Aunque no se lo diga me había preocupado.

─¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Esos pájaros me asustaron! ─se excusó─. Además, te dije que te apartaras y tú ni caso dattebayo.

─¿Ahora es mi culpa? ─Me enojo.

─¡Sí! ─De repente suaviza su expresión─. Pero no me importa porque al final pude besarte.

Escuchar esa inesperada confesión me deja descolocado totalmente y no puedo evitar ruborizarme un poco, cosa que desgraciadamente Naruto percibe porque al momento veo su sonrisa de idiota de siempre.

─Tsk… ─Me doy la vuelta─. Me voy a entrenar, he perdido mucho tiempo aquí ─mascullo.

─Espera ─Siento cómo me detiene sujetándome la muñeca derecha─. Estuvo bien el beso, ¿verdad? ─asegura alegre.

─Dobe, sólo fue un simple apretón de labios ─le contesto sin mirarle.

─Lo sé. No me atreví a hacer más porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías'ttebayo ─me confiesa un poco avergonzado. ¿Más? ¿Qué más quería hacer este tonto? ─. Pero si no te alejaste es porque te gustó, al menos un poco.

Yo sólo gruño de forma sonora, mirando a otro lado con incomodidad. De repente siento que suelta mi muñeca y me toma de la mano.

─¡Te gané! ─exclama todavía con ese tono alegre─. Tú tienes la mano más fría.*

─Dobe… ─susurro. Nunca sé con qué cosa me va a sorprender. Inevitablemente le muestro una muy leve sonrisa. Me siento cómodo así y dejo que sostenga mi mano un rato.

Supongo… que el entrenamiento puede esperar un poco.

**FIN.**

*****Naruto dice eso por un juego infantil típico de Japón en el que al tomarse de las manos, gana quien tiene la mano más caliente.

¡Hola! :)

Por casualidad encontré este viejo one shot que escribí el día 12-1-2010, hace unos añitos ya :O Al igual que con "Gracias al sensei", he mantenido el 99% intacto, sólo he cambiado pequeños detalles que sentía que irremediablemente tenía que cambiar; el resto quise dejarlo tal cual. Así lo creé en su momento, y así se queda.

Insisto en que no sé cómo pude crear un OS POV y encima de Sasuke, ahora por más que lo intento, ni me salen, ni me gustan ·_·U

Este es otro pequeño aporte para el **Bombardeo SasuNaru** :)

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
